the best story you will ever read
by Cracked797
Summary: have you ever wondered what is the point of fanfiction? well this is it. this one story is the entire purpose of fanfictions creation


hey, this is my best work to date (not counting my other account as that stuff is just so far below this it cant be compared to this) well enjoy or i will put you and your mom in one of these

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess (wow isn't this original) and she had a father (didn't see that coming) who was a king (my god who comes up with such original ideas?) one day she was doing her usual princess type stuff (you mean she isn't doing your usual prince type stuff? Amazing) coming up was a ball (yay time for a game) she and her servants had to choose her a fancy dress (that kind of ball? Yuck, I think I'm going to go read something else) but in all honesty this princess didn't want to go to the ball (she didn't? what kind of retarded world is this?) she instead would rather spend her days out with the other kids her age, playing in the streets of castle town (why can't princesses be normal? Settle down with some random prince and keep the line alive like a good little girl) but more specifically playing with a certain boy (finally she gets kinky) he always looked like he was having fun, Playing tag, borrowing masks, even playing pranks of people. (that kind of playing? Why are we still reading this?) This princess, Zelda (she has a name? oh my god someone call the cops) was so jealous of the little red head who played with the little boy (so he's a kid and a player? Way to score lad. Too chicks) she didn't know their names but she planned to find out and today was the day she would do so (this story will have action? Impossibru)

Day 1: "jumped out the window. Thought I could land in the moat, broke my leg instead" (triforce of wisdom, you must be 18 to use it)

Day 2: "tried jumping again. Landed on a guard this time, his armour hurts. I think I need to issue an order making my soldiers wear softer armour. Broke a few ribs" (because if at first you don't succeed try again and fail)

Day 3: "if I cant make the jump this time I think I should come up with another way" (definition of a princess: short idiotic girl that isn't hot enough to be a queen)

Day 3 part II: "landed on a bush this time, thought I was going to be fine. Found out its poison ivy. Why would someone put poison ivy below a window? (to keep morons in the window, duh)

Day 4: "today I tried to sneak down the corridor but my leg hurt so much I cried. Daddy came running" (intelligence level 2. And dropping)

Day 5: "told daddy about my problem, he told me to suck it up. Maybe I should've told him about my lack of friends and not the amount of dust in my carpet" (is it wrong to cry at an idiot?)

Day 6: "offered to help out in the kitchens, was less lonely but I still want to play with the other kids' (you finally get yourself where you belong and then you want to leave? Selfish brat)

Day 7: "tried throwing a letter to the kids but impa yelled at me not to throw garbage at the citizens, don't know if they got it" (what a good little princess throwing things at people. I'm so proud)

Day 8: "daddy gave me a lecture about what a good princess does and there was a knock at the door, wonder who it was" (it was nayru coming to take back the triforce of wisdom. She says it must be defective. Will return when fixed)

Day 9: "there was a letter on my bedside table when I woke up. It was from the kids outside. They said I can play with them as long as I do something first…" (Wow pornstars are getting younger all the time aren't they?)

Day 10: "asked daddy if I could play with the kids outside. He said I should've asked in the first place, and said I could go out tomorrow" (logic. Ask your parent if you want something.)

Day 11: "finally got to meet the boy and girl, Learned their names are Malon and link." (Malon? What a strange name for a boy)

Day 12: "he kissed her. What kind of boy just kisses a girl? I cant believe that link…." (I think she is jealous or practicing her PMS syndromes)

Day 13: "found out it's a game they play, Shouldn't have overreacted. Maybe he will kiss me next…" (and then I get to watch some kinky underage elf sex. Who doesn't win?)

* * *

Well this has been happy mask salesman having his say in stories. And well I cant wait to find out what happens next, can you? I'm sure this idiot writer will try and replace me in his other stories but don't worry I will return. I promise you that


End file.
